unexpected Visitors
by Maxinelovelust
Summary: Uta, Miri, Ato, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku have been living out side the well for a while now getting an education. what happens when they all get exepted to Cross Academy, a school filled with Vampires. Demons Vs. Vampires possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

Ok first you have to realize that, somehow they got all of the members out of the well and into the modern world 'if you don't like then F OFF'

My three O.C's are there and they are triplets

Uta

Miri

Ato

They all look exactly the same. No differences. And then Kagome teaches them a lot of new stuff and they learn very fast. They all start going to school and they all get good passing grades. They use a spell to hide their demon features.

They all got accepted to Cross Academy… Yes the one from vampire knight, and this will be a cross over but with a mix of my cross breed girls. They are half dog and half raven. In their true looking humanoid from they have dog ears and wings. The tips of their ears are different though

Uta-black

Miri-white

Ato-Brown

Then what ever colour the tips of their ears are that's they color of their wings. Oh and Sesshomaru has a little bit of an infatuation with Uta.

So the characters in the story are Uta, Miri, Ato, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Zero, Ichiru, Kaname, Yuki, Hanabusa (Aido) Akatski (Wild) Ruka, senri (Shiki) Rima, Head master kien cross, toga yogari, and yeah…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok srry for the long and probably very annoying wait EverRose808 but I have a lot of things on my mind… but srry again and I will get on with the story….right abooout…..NOW!**

"Kagome, what the hell are you waiting for?" a very pissed off Inuyasha yelled from the door. Kagome had been waiting for the mail truck for days on end to see if they had passed the finals and see if they had made it into Cross Academy.

They had defeated Naraku and the well began to malfunction and started letting in everybody so Kagome took her chances and brought everybody to her time. Even Sesshomaru came because his curiosity for everybody's disappearance, after the demon lord and his pack entered the well it stopped working all together. Inuyasha was a very unhappy half breed. Soon they calmed down but it still was uneasy.

Eventually Kagome got them enrolled in middle school after some home schooling and they learned pretty fast. Now all Kagome wanted to know did they get accepted!

* * *

"Zero!" Yuki yelled out into the night. She was standing on the roof top doing her job as the disciplinary comity. She needed to find zero to tell him the news the head master had told her. Jumping off the side of the building and grabbing a branch she gracefully landed onto the ground with ease. "Zero? Where are you?"

"Whadya want?" Said an irritated voice from the shadows.

"Zero there you are! Head master just told me that-"

"We're getting new day class students in a week, I know this Yuki"

"Oh" Yuki said before turning around, "Well then we should go back to our duties"

* * *

Kagome walked into the room reading a paper that she had received from the mail man. Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch watching TV and holding the remote away from Inuyasha who was clawing to get at it. They were undisguised and so Sesshomaru's marking were showing and Inuyasha had doggy ears. Miroku sat asleep in a chair and Sango played with Kirara and Buyo. Rin and Shippo were busy coloring with crayons that they were given, Rin and shippo had been but into school as well. They had just finished grade 1 and were enjoying the final days of summer. Uta, Miri, and Ato were standing behind the couch that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were on half watching the small dog fight and half watching TV.

The triplets' hair flowed long and brown. Their eyes a deep chocolate with soft tanned skin. Their wings were well tucked away, barely visible, but when they were unfolded they were almost as long as a school bus, each. Their ears were longer and pointier then Inuyasha's and they were brown, but their tips were different. Uta black, Miri white, and Ato brown.

Everyone was surprised that Sesshomaru had let them into his pack and more surprised that they were so familiar with each other. Possibly the only ones that could sit next to him in school and have a conversation.

Sesshomaru had been a heart throb at school! Every girl drooled over him ((I totally would)) and they also did the same for Inuyasha ((Not so much)) and Miroku ((3))

"I-I don't believe it" Kagome whispered as she looked over the letter again.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sango said looking up at her friend that she basically thought as a sister. "Is something wrong?"

"We did it?" she whispered again, "WE MADE IT TO CROSS ACADEMY!" yelling so loud waking up Miroku.

* * *

"Ok everybody packed?" Kagome said looking over the group.

"Yeah" everybody said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how long will you be gone?" Rin asked pulling at his sleeve.

Sesshomaru bent down and looked her in the eyes, "I don't know but Kagome's mother will look after you and Jaken will be here as well as Shippo"

"Ok"

"I will see you soon Rin" Sesshomaru said and then kissed her forehead. "Be safe"

As he got up he looked at Inuyasha who was giving him a weird look.

* * *

"Now you two, the new students should be arriving here very soon" Head master Cross said as he sorted pencils.

"Do they have to come so late at night?" Zero said with his hand in his pockets.

"They are already here Zero they are just putting on their uniforms and you will show them around then send them back to bed for their next classes tomorrow, ok?"

"I still don't see-"

Knock Knock knock

"Come in" The head master called.

As he finished his last word a small girl with black thick wavy locks pocked her head in. her eyes were a deep blue, "Are we in the right place?" she said shyly.

"Are you Higarashi?"

"Yes"

"Then you are please come in."

As the girl walked in another girl came in with a darkish brown straight hair and brown eyes, after her a boy with long dark brown hair tide into a small pony tail and purple eyes, after him came another boy with long silver hair and a strange color of gold for eyes, after him came a much taller guy with longer silver hair and the same golden eyes, then after him came three girls who were exactly the same, long brown hair and brown eyes.

They looked strange for sure.

"Would you mind introducing yourselves?" the head master asked.

"Ok, Well I am Kagome, this is Sango, that's Miroku, that's Inuyasha, that is Sesshomaru and they are Uta Miri and Ato"

"It is a pleasure to meet you I am head master Cross, this is my daughter Yuki and this is Zero, they will show you around the grounds" he said with a smile.

Sesshomaru eyed Zero carefully he could sense something off about him. He could tell that everybody felt his odd aura. He was not a demon but he was not human and he would find out what.

* * *

The tour was awkward and short but they had it finished with and they were brought back to their rooms. Sesshomaru was luckily given a room to himself and Inuyasha got one with Miroku.

Sango and Kagome got a room together and Ato and Miri got a room together. Uta was forced to share a room with a stranger.

They were given a warning not to go out of their dorms at night but Uta was not going to stay here alone with this Human.

Opening the window she jumped out and landed with a small thud standing back up she jogged to the boys dorm and jump up to the third floor looking for Sesshomaru's room when she finally found it she slid open the window and climbed in.

She walked over to Sesshomaru's bed and sat down waking him up; he growled slightly but then singled for her to climb into bed with him. She got under the covers and snuggled to his bare chest before falling asleep. He let out a sigh before falling to sleep again.

* * *

**What will happen next? Why are they sleeping in the same bed? And what will happen next time! Srry had to do that but thank you for reading this please Review my story there will be more chapters I hope as long as I get reviews. Well thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang vs. Claw**

Getting up early before the sun began to rise; Uta got out o bed and walked towards the window. She needed to get back to her dorm so her roommate wouldn't suspect anything odd. As she looked out the window she admired the school grounds for a while. As she was looking towards the school itself she saw a group of students leaving. They were wearing white uniforms instead of the black ones she and her friends were given. They seemed to be leaving from a class.

'So late at night?' Uta questioned. She always thought humans slept when the night came. Why would they be leaving from a class so late? Or actually so early! It was almost dawn and they were just heading out of a class? Letting her curiosity get the better of her she decided to and investigate.

She was wearing no more than boxer shorts and a tank top so she had to do this fast because she didn't want to be seen in such and outfit... Then again the school uniform skirts were so short and left little to the imagination. Back in the past wearing such clothing could get you the name of whore!

Opening the window she slid out only to get her wrist caught in the hand of the lord.

"What do you think you are doing Uta?" he spoke in his monotone voice and holding his mask of no emotion.

"To go back to my dorm" she spoke quietly, "why else would I leave lord Sesshomaru?" She watched as a small smirk blest his beautiful face.

"I can tell when you lie to me, Uta"

"I was just—" the scent in the wind cut her off. Sesshomaru growled as he smelt it, "blood" Uta whispered.

* * *

"That class was really boring" Hanabusa complained as he stretched his arms, "and that Mr. Yougary is really getting on my nerves"

"Don't worry yourself Hanabusa, we only have to deal with him during class" Akatski reminded him as they neared the gates to the moon dorm.

A slight breeze surrounded Hanabusa and Akatski making them stop as the scents enters their noses.

"Lord Kaname... Do u smell that?" Akatski questioned. As Kaname stopped he took a small sniff of the air.

"We will deal with this tomorrow" he stated and tuned away.

As they left Uta jumped down from a tree landing easily and Sesshomaru lading after her.

"Their scents are odd as well as their auras, but I cannot tell were the scent of blood came from" Sesshomaru explained as Uta nodded.

"Ok I have to get back to my dorm, I will see you in class them my lord" Uta bowed.

"Actually Uta I have a task for you to perform for me"

"What is it my Lord"

* * *

As Kagome awoke she let out a loud yawn. Her wavy black hair was a tangled mess. She used her fingers to run through her hair before she got out of bed. Walking to the closet she pulled out her new uniform and stripped herself of her P.J's and put her bra and a new set of underpants on before she put on a white blouse and pulled the black shirt up her long creamy legs. She quickly through the jacket on and buttoned it up, then finally she tide the red ribbon into a bow around her neck. Deciding she needed more than just the outfit so she applied pink lip gloss, eye liner, mascara, and light gray eye shadow she was ready.

Walking back to her bed she made it carefully tucking in the corners and straightening out the sheets, she looked over to Sango who was still fast asleep. Rolling her eyes she walked over to her and shook her shoulder, getting a slight moan and a murmured threat to kill her, sighing she said, "If you don't wake up you'll miss breakfast"

"I'm up!" she freaked out rolling out of bed and onto the floor. Kagome giggled as she looked over tangled mess of a friend. "Shut up Kagome, just shut up"

"Common we gotta go meet up with the guys" she said as she walked out of the room leaving the demon slayer to. "I'm gunna kill her"

* * *

"Hey where's Sango? Inuyasha asked as he saw Kagome walking towards them alone.

"Sleeping" she replayed as she approached the men. "You sleep well" she said looking over Inuyasha in the suit he didn't have it right. It wasn't neat and tidy like Sesshomaru or Miroku, it wasn't buttoned up but it was ok, at least he wasn't in his fire rat kimono. The first day of school for him he refused to wear the uniform but now he was ok with it. Sesshomaru had the same issue. He insisted that he wear his armor and baksuiga.

"Yeah, but the beds aren't as soft as yours" Miroku stated.

"Miroku, you slept on my couch" Kagome reminded him.

"Morning" yawned out the tired slayer. She got a good morning from everybody as they took a seat to eat.

"Where are the triplets" Inuyasha asked.

"They are busy this morning" Sesshomaru said as he took a bite of fish ((idk what people eat for breakfast in Japan))

Ring, ring, ring

"Let's get to class then"

* * *

Later that night in the moon dorm.

"Lord Kaname, what is it that you have braught us here about tonight?" Ruka said as she sat on the coutch in the living area by the stairs. Shiki, Rima, Hanabusa, Akatski, Ruka, and Takuma were there waiting for Kaname to speak. he had brought them here just moments ago.

"It is about that scent we had smelt the other night" he said calmy, "I do not want many to know of this strange turn of events for they are known as folk lord, myths, fairy tales"

"Lord Kaname, I do not understand what you are saying" Aido spoke out ((I am saying Aido instead of Hanabusa because it is easier))

"There are devils on school grounds"

* * *

"Hi I didn't get to introduce myself last night because you arrived so late. I am Acuma your roomate!" the short, long blond haired, blue eyed girl said in a cheery voice.

"Oh, I'm Uta" she said quitly as she turned and put on her P.J's that werent really P.J's just boxer shorts and what she thought a skanky tank top. she turned around to see Acuma in a long sleeved night gown that went down to her ankles and neck line to her collerbone. "It is nice to meet you" Uta finally said, "well I had a long day, so I need sleep"

"Oh of coarse" Acuma smiled as she went to lie down in her bed. She turned her lamp off and Uta did the same. Uta waited until her breath evened out signiling that her roomate was asleep. Throwing the covers off her she ran and jumped out of the open window, landing in a croutched possistion Uta stood and ran to the set of tree's Her and Sesshomaru were hiding out in earlier.

It was dark out, night of the new moon. Inuyasha was Human at the moment, somthing that at the moment they hoped would get through without any trouble.

"Youre late" a voice came out from the darkness.

"Ah! Oh sorry Lord Sesshomaru" she bowed respectingly, "My roomate wouldn't sleep until she introduced herself and that made me late, I do appologyse for this"

"It is fine, Just next time don't be-"

"Hey you two aren't suppose to be out here" A feminame voice came out.

'shit' Uta thought that they had been caught by the other students with the white uniforms, but she saw the girl that had shown them around the grounds the other night.

"Yuki? Am I right? Yuki is your name?" Uta asked as she looked at the girl.

"Yes, and you two shouldn't be out here"

"Why not?" Sesshomaru said, testing the girls patients.

"Because those are the rules, and if you want an esscort back then I will give you one" Yuki said.

"But there has to be a reason why there are rules against being out" Uta added to Sesshomaru's question.

"Its not safe out here thats why"

"Why is it so unsafe?" Sesshomaru questioned further.

"Ummm.."

* * *

"Hey look Kaname, Yuki is there" Aido said pointing up the path to Yuki who was arrguing with two other students, "Wonder who's with her?"

"Hanabusa, can you not smell?" Kaname said.

Everybody gasped.

* * *

**Maxine: Ok You guys that it for now. I would like some reviews on this chapter if you could**

**Uta: Yeah she has another story that no one commented so she's been really bumed**

**Maxine: Hey!**

**sess: Do not deni the truth **

**Maxine: Shut up. Ok Plz review and she ya next chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK Thank You who did Review! And I am glad you like the story.**

**To Ta1ia: His love interest is Uta like I mentioned in the first part of the story so you all would understand. Sorry, I know how you feel about that man *_DROOLS_***

**To TsukitoTenshi: Yes…Yes he would**

**Scene Break**

Last time

"Hey look Kaname, Yuki is there" Aido said pointing up the path to Yuki who was arguing with two other students, "Wonder who's with her?"

"Hanabusa, can you not smell?" Kaname said.

Everybody gasped.

* * *

**Poison vs. Venom**

"Are those two-" Ruka spit out, "the Devils!"

"Yes Ruka and You must be quite as we approach. Understood?" Kaname said calmly as they got closer to the devils that disturbed the peace at the academy.

"Of course Lord Kaname" Ruka said as she bowed her head and walked behind him making little noise.

* * *

"It is just unsafe in the dark!" Yuki said trying to get these students to leave and go back to their dorms.

"Yuki" Kaname said as he approached the scene. "Are you having troubles?" He asked as he took a look at the devils.

"No Lord Kaname, I got this" Yuki said with a blush as he came to stand beside her.

"Lord?" Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kaname. Feeling his aura and taking in his scent he came to the conclusion of a long generation and evolution of bat demon that has blended and changed its body into something less powerful and more human to blend in with the human race but not really demon, he did not smell of human like the others have. Looking at the group of people behind 'Lord' Kaname he could smell a type of half breed. They shared blood with humans but were really more than that.

He finally came to the conclusion that they were distant cousins of demons but became a race of their own.

"Yes, that is Lord Kaname" Hanabusa spoke up.

"And you have earned the title Lord, how?" Sesshomaru asked, only showing his curiosity by quirking one delicate eyebrow.

"That is not important" Kaname said. The group behind him was starting to fume at the words of this devil.

"Well day class students shouldn't be out this late" Kaname said again.

"Lord Sesshomaru… perhaps we should just go back. I am getting tired" Uta said who had been quite for a while.

"Lord?" Ruka asked as she starred angrily at Sesshomaru. "How does something like 'you' get the title Lord!"

"You will watch your mouth bitch" Sesshomaru said, acid seeping in his words.

"Hey don't speak to her that way" Akatski stepped in front or Ruka.

"Lord Sesshomaru let us be going, they are not worth our time now" Uta said as she tugged at his arm.

"Yes I agree" Sesshomaru said as he turned his back to Kaname and walked away into the darkness.

"Yuki, I do not want you near those two, they are nothing but trouble" Kaname said as he passed Yuki and headed towards the moon dorm.

"Uh… Ok" was all she would bite out.

* * *

"Knowing you… we aren't going back to the dorm are we Uta?" Sesshomaru asked as she walked out of earshot from those things.

"Yup!" She said with a smirk on her face, "I still haven't told you the results of your request" Uta said as she turned to look into the golden eyes of the Lord. Their eyes locked and she had to turn away so she wouldn't get lost in his eyes.

"Yes tell me what they get up to during the rest of the night before the dawn" Sesshomaru said as he still purposely starred at her. He secretly liked the way she got so embarrassed when their eyes met.

"They seem to spend the rest of the night hanging around and drinking a substance that smelt of blood, but was not blood. And that confused me my Lord for it came from a white little tablet that they dropped in water" she paused as she pulled out a small white tablet and put it in the Lords hand for him to look over. "After they have quite a few they go to sleep, they are quite odd and I have come to the conclusion of a species of weaker demons that have somehow taken on the blood cravings of that of a bat demon would but… I am not sure" she said as she finished her report and looked up at him and smiled, "Ato and Miri want to know when they will be needed again for they enjoy to invade peoples personal space"

"Tell them soon. And yes I have come to almost the same conclusion Uta, good work" he said as he walked towards the male dorm, "Will you be joining me tonight Uta?"

Uta blushed again and nodded.

* * *

Morning…

Uta's eyes cracked open and she looked around the room. She had strong arms wrapped around her and her back was pressed back into the Lords strong chest. Today was luckily a weekend and they had the whole morning not to worry about classes or roommates. Sighing she pushed further back against her lord to gain more heat. This morning was blissful.

* * *

Long silvery hair was in tangles and knots as he thrashed around the bed. Inuyasha slept in boxer shorts and nothing else. Blankest her tossed everywhere as he slept. Something wasn't right. Sitting up and walking to the corner of the room, he sat then with is back against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest and his legs crisscrossed. Now that was better.

Miroku almost seemed to be dead. He drooled as he dreamt of a hot steamy night with Sango… what else didcha think…

Scene change

Miri and Ato slept silently as the sun slowly rose. They had nothing to worry about.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

Until now…

Miri got up wearing the same thing Uta wore and also Ato… they liked to look alike. Walking slowly to the door she opened it to see the girl that had showed them around the school the first night.

"Head master would like to see you both" she said, "Now"

"Can I get changed?" Miri asked.

"No time for that" she said as she went in and dragged Ato out of bed. "You have to go now" she said as she took both their arms and dragged them to the headmaster's office.

* * *

**Maxine: Well that's all I could stir up for now. Thanks for the reviews and I would like to get at least 5 reviews!**

**Sesshomaru: Please do, I am tired of hearing nothing but "I have no reviews they must hate the story"**

**Kagome: or "Oh not a bad review! My life is over!" *laughs***

**Maxine: I am not like that**

**Uta: wanna bet**

**Maxine: I hate you guys… well thanks for reading people and see you next chap… bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the reviews, I didn't get as much as I would like but they were good reviews so… Here I go with chap 5**

* * *

Last time

Miri and Ato slept silently as the sun slowly rose. They had nothing to worry about.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

Until now…

Miri got up wearing the same thing Uta wore and also Ato… they liked to look alike. Walking slowly to the door she opened it to see the girl that had showed them around the school the first night.

"Head master would like to see you both" she said, "Now"

"Can I get changed?" Miri asked.

"No time for that" she said as she went in and dragged Ato out of bed. "You have to go now" she said as she took both their arms and dragged them to the headmaster's office.

* * *

**Realization **

As Ato and Miri followed the girl they began to worry for a minute… what could he want so early in the morning! Tucking her long hair behind her she sighed as she looked over at Ato who seemed to be sleep-walking. Miri being Miri put her foot out. Unfortunately her senses being greater than any mortal Ato easily stepped over the foot without looking down. Turning her face to Miri, she smirked, before both of them laughed.

Yuki turned around looking at the too, she couldn't help giggle as she saw them seeming like a mirror to each other, "What's so funny?" Yuki asked smiling at the two.

Looking over to Yuki both stopped laughing and walked ahead. They weren't in the mood to talk to her, after she so rudely dragged them out of bed.

* * *

The room was quite as they waited for something they weren't sure… Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Miri, and Ato were there in their sleep wear looking at the headmaster.

The door swung open and Sesshomaru and Uta stepped in looking around, shocked to see all of them there. They were followed by the boy named Zero who had silver hair like the doggy brothers. ((Love that nick name))

As they took spots beside the group the headmaster didn't begin… he seemed to still be waiting. Time went by and the group began to get irritated. Until the door opened again… Three people stepped in wearing white uniforms! As they walked towards the headmaster, they seemed to turn and glare at Sesshomaru. He just smirked.

"Well now we can begin" The headmaster said as he looked at the group, "I have brought you hear with a problem, some of my students feel unsafe by your presence" He continued.

"Why would they feel so unsafe" Sango asked as she looked from the head master to the white uniformed men, she didn't like the aura coming off of them, if anything it should be the other way around.

"Well, I think it would be best explained through Kaname here" he said as he looked at Kaname who was glaring at them. He reminded Uta of Naraku, with cold red eyes and thick black hair.

"Well-" he was interrupted by Inuyasha yawning, glaring at him before he continued, "I have come to find that you are not human" he said looking at them.

Kagome Miroku and Sango starred at him angrily, and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ato, Miri and Uta laughed at their reaction, well Sesshomaru chuckled slightly.

"And it would be so kind of you to leave the academy" he finished

All of them had their mouths open -minus Sessho- they couldn't believe they were being asked to leave this academy. And with Uta's big mouth she yelled out, "You're the ones that _aren't _human!" she said angrily, "If anyone should leave it's **you**!"

Looking over the shocked look of everyone, including half of the group, she felt happy she had mentioned it. Now they would have to let them stay.

"But we are not devils!" Hanabusa said loudly. Everyone looked at him in confusion, "Devils?" Inuyasha asked feeling like he was missing something.

* * *

Maxine: I am sorry for such a short chapter, but I didn't think I'd get this far in the story so I will dedicate my time in getting new ideas! If you want review and give me ideas plz

Inuyasha: what a pointless chapter

Maxine: Hey!


End file.
